Tenchi meets Zim
by Aqua Tsunami
Summary: It's Zim! It's Tenchi! It's BOTH!
1. Tenchi meet Zim

Disclaimer I do not own Tenchi or Invader Zim.  
This lovelyTenchi Muyo/Invader Zim crossover is written by Serenity 6456, Kelly girl #13, Sailor MJBR, and me: Aqua Tsunami! Wahoo!  
  
  
  
Sasami walked into the living room and saw Ryoko singing LOCOMOTION but she didn't know the words so she replaced all the words she didn't know with TENCHI. "c'mon baby, do the locomotion. tenchi tenchi, tenchi tenchi tenchi." Sasami tried telling her that dinner was ready but Ryoko wouldn't stop singing, and soon she was just singing to the tune of locomotion and made all the words tenchi. Sasami then went outside where everyone except Washu was supposed to be doing their chores, but instead they were just lying around. It was a very hot summer evening and everyone was very tired from doing there chores all day. They were even too tired to go in the house when Sasami told them dinner was ready. Right when they all started to drag themselves into the house, a large ship landed in the lake. They all wondered who's it was, since Mihoshi was already there.  
"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, it worked it actually worked!" Washu wailed, running down the halls. She ran outside to the lake where the ship was recked. Washu opened the door, and out popped a little green... thing, and its robot. The robot climbed out of the ship and started hopping on it's head and squealing.  
"What is going on here, Miss Washu?" Aeka demanded.  
"I was doing an expierement to see if I could transport an object from one place to another from the US to Japan," Washu explained."and something else should be coming in just a few seconds..."  
Sure enough two people landed fell from the sky into the spaceship floating in the lake.  
"Miss Washu! Were you on drugs when you thought of this?" Kione demanded.  
Tenchi walked out from the carrot feilds with a bucket of carrots that Ryo-ohki was chomping on. She jumped out of the basket and when Gir looked at her his eyes became the shape of hearts and he fainted, and than his head opened up and his beehive and cupcake fell out of it.   
"Pitiful humans, where have you taken me, I was in the tuuuuuuuub!" the green creature explained  
The two figures that had landed in the spaceship crawled out slowly. One was a boy who had a happy noodle boy shirt on, and a black coat. The other was a girl with purple hair who was playing a vidio game.  
Aeka stormed up to the girl, "Who gave you permission to have such a beautiful color of hair such as mine? I demand you to remove it!"  
The girl replied back, "Shut up, I'm playing my game!" and then punched Aeka in the squeedly spooch. Aeka cowered over from the punch in her stomech, "How dare you treat a princess such as me with so low of dignity? You are a disgrace to your kind, and i shall never forget this." Aeka stormed away from the girl, who had continued playing her game.  
Finally Ryoko walked away from the karaoke machine having just sung something that would make Tenchi's nose bleed. ((I'm not telling you what she sung cause this is only a pg-rated fic))  
"Oh my wonderful Tenchi, I've missed you so much, why weren't you in there listening to my velvety voice?" Zim fell in love right away with her dominering personality, he ran up to her, kissed her hand and said,"I am Zim, and you shall be my Queen and we will rule the world with my IRON FIST!," he pointed his fist at Tenchi and said, "You, obey the fist!"   
Ryoko slapped the Zim and said "You are nothing like my Tenchi, I love him so much and could never love anything like you!" Zim's eyes were downcast as he felt something called 'heartache' he than thought *I will kill this man in his sleep than with that done, I shall make this Earth woman fall in love with me!* ((I know Ryoko isn't from Earth but he doesn't know that))  
Dib than spoke up, "I must warn you all, that green man you see is an alien!" he pointed at Zim.  
Then Sasami screamed out, "I am too, I'm from planet Jurai! My name is Sasami!"  
Dib shocked from the news he just heard fell to the ground, Aeka spoke up, "I am also not from this world, I am the first princess of Jurai, my sister Sasami is the second princess of Jurai. Ryoko is also an alien. She's an evil space pirate demon, stay away from her. Mioshi is a galaxy police detective, as well is Kione, now if you'll excuse me I shall apoligize to you, girl with the beautiful purple hair for me being so rude." She bowed her head in apology.  
"Ok. whatever. you guys got any video games?"  
"Oh! I have tons! come with me and we can play, by the way whats your name?" Sasami grabbed gaz's arms and started pulling her towards the house.  
"It's Gaz."   
Washu came up to Zim who was ogueling Ryoko, "Dear boy, what are you planning to do to my daughter?"  
"I am planning on marrying her and than taking over this world."  
"Hmm that sounds nice, but why don't you get a job, you can work in my lab, it pays good and it has good benefits!"  
"well I get to rule the lab?"   
"No because I am the ruler of the lab, but you can be second in charge after I teach you the safety tips of my lab."  
'Hmmm...' Zim thought. 'This spiky haired girl doesn't seem like she could keep me from taking over the lab.'  
"But first you gotta wear this bracelet." Washu smiled  
"Whaaaaaat?!" Zim shreiked as Washu put an electronic thing on Zim's wrist.   
"Now if you think of overthrowing me and taking over the lab, you'll get an electroic shock."  
"Yeeekss!" Zim yelled, getting a shock.  
"I'm such a genius!" Washu bragged in her squeeky voice, laughing like a maniac.  
Zim grumbled he was outdone again by some inferior being.  
Dib ran up with a net that appered out of no where trying to catch all the aliens. He tied the net around Ryoko, which was a big mistake. Ryoko her face turning mad with anger made her red sword appear cutting through the net, the next thing Dib knew was he was 50 feet up in the air with one pissed off demon.Finally Gir got up his eyes still in heart shapes he picked up his bees and ate his cupcake and looked at a picture of Ryo-ohki (how he got I don't know but he had one) Then he looked at his cupcake wrapper and said with a sad voice "I miss you cupcake" and licked the wrapper.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
please review! 


	2. A nice quiet meal

Disclaimer: we do not own Tenchi or Invader Zim  
  
LATER AT DINNER  
Zim was sitting across from Ryoko staring at her, he took a bite of his Miso soup and spit it out on Mihoshi. "What is this human slop?" He demanded  
"It's Miso soup, my speciallity." Sasami replied  
"I think it's yummy!" said Gir gobbling it down  
"Meeoow." said Ryo-ohki  
Suddenly they all heard a baby crying. "What is that horrible noise?" asked Zim  
"You sure are picky; can't even take it when Mayuka cries." Ryoko stated truthfully  
"I am whatever you want me to be, love of my life," Zim replied  
"then be gone"said Ryoko.  
"You see....I can't do that,your beauty makes my eyes focus upon your lovely face"Zim says obsessively.  
"Why do you bother?" said Ryoko in a hateful tone.  
"I... I... I love you!"  
"Too bad. I love Tenchi." she phased out and re-appeared next to Tenchi.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. "I'm trying to eat. Why don't you go take care of Mayuka?"  
Ryoko ran into Mayuka's room and rocked her until she stopped crying then she picked her up and put her on her shoulders and went back into the dining room to eat her dinner, by then everyone was done with dinner and was watching Gaz and Sasami play their video games.Ryoko quickly ate her dinner and ran over to the tv while Mayuka was still on her back, bobbing up and down shaking all over the place. When Ryoko sat down Mayuka finaly flew off and landed right next to Gaz, but she was too caught up in the video game to notice. They had Dib tied up in the corner of the room to make sure he didn't try to attack them again. A couple hours later they all went to bed, Gaz slept in Sasami's room and GIR slept at the foot of the bed next to Ryo-ohki (aww). Zim slept in Mayuka's room but during the night he snuck to Ryoko's room but she wasn't there, she was in Tenchi's room but it was to dark for Zim to tell. Dib was still tied up and screaming for someone to come and get him finally he went to sleep standing up.  
In the morning when Sasami woke up to fix breakfast she found Dib in the middle of the room with his rump sticking up in the air. "are you ok?" she asked.  
"huh? wha-?" he asked, waking up. Then he saw Sasami. "hey! can you untie me?"  
"Well, I don't know.There was good reason to tie you up in the first place." she said.  
"I promise I won't try to capture any of you. I think I learned better."  
"Good boy." Sasami untied the ropes and then headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Humming a tune she cooked the breakfast, Aeka came down from the stairs and smiled at her little sister.   
"Hey Sasami, can I help you at all?"  
"Sure! Can you chop up these tomatos for me, I want them for the omelet."  
"Uh, right." Taking a knife from the silverware holder, she started to chop up the tomato.  
"Sasami, did you let Dib out?"  
"Yeah," she started as she flipped the egg over, "he told me that he learned his lesson and I believe him."  
"Alright, we should get it in writing though. This is finished Sasami, should I add this to the pan?"  
"Uh yea, set it right in there."   
Zim than came flying through the kitchen screaming, "What did that inferior human do to my beloved Ryoko?!" his fist was in the air, putting it up in Aeka's face.   
"Down you barbarian!" Her face was red in anger.  
"Chill drama Queen, she just went to Tenchi's room, as always." Sasami added. Zim's face went into a number of expressions, first anger of Aeka's comment, than pure madness after Sasami's but when her words sank it, he got one of sadness, betrayl, and determinationj, "I will win my princess's heart, if I die trying." his chin was held up high in determination. He than ran up the stairs that lead into Tenchi's room.   
"Die you, you, you woman stealer!" He lunged at Tenchi, and jumped on him, trying to claw at his face. "Gir! Get in here and help me kill Tenchi!"   
"Yes my master," Gir was quite sad he had to leave Ryo-ohki, but he had to obey his master, wanting to return to Ryo-ohki, he flew at Zim flinging cupcakes at him.  
"Not me you fool, the one with the spiky hair!" Zim ordered.  
"I like that game can we play again?" Gir asked.  
"Stupid robot, I will finish this human off myself." by this time Tenchi had walked out of the room and down to breakfast, Zim noticed this as he looked for Tenchi.  
"Curse you human," Zim shook his fist furiously,"I will get you when we meet again!"  
Gir span wildly around the room singing the name of his love.  
  
"Breakfast!!" Sasami chirped as she and Aeka came in carrying plates of omelets, with extra tomatos on top. Aeka gracefully sat down and handed Tenchi his plate.   
"Thank you Aeka, you helped prepare this I heard."   
"I helpped but Sasami did most of the work." Aeka blushed and quietly munched on her food.   
Gir sat down at the table, his tongue hanging out in front of him. He stuck his finger in the omelet and said, "Oh darn, my finger's stuck!"  
Ryoko walked in the room, a love struck Zim followed behind. All attention on Ryoko made Zim not focus on where he was going, so he ran right into the table, "Oh! That inferior table shall punish when I conquer-" he was zapped by Washu's gaget,"but I wasn't gonna say lab-" zap,"but world." Zap! "Ouch!" he than muttered something under his breath, zap. "but i said it, I didn't think it!" zap.  
"But still, it's fun." Washu said. Zim mumbled as he walked over to his seat, sat down , and started staring at her, zap!  
"You inferior being. I wasn't thinking about your lab at all!" Zim yelled pointing at a giggling Washu, who fell over on her side laughing so much.  
Dib was eating his omelet, and he suspicously looked around the table. He wanted to ask someone to pass the salt, but he was afraid to. When all of a sudden Gaz blurts out, "Someone gimmie the salt."  
Dib seeing that this was his chance to get the salt grabbed it off of his sister, and said, "hah! victory is mine!" Gaz's eyes went wide, and she pounced at her brother saying, "You took my salt! You better give it back before you regret it!"   
"It's mine!"  
"Dib!"  
"I'm using it!"  
"DIB FORK OVER THE SALT BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO SOME!!!" Sasami comes over and hands Gaz another container of salt, and tells Dib,"Gee, you could have just asked for another one."   
Gaz still wanted the one that she had in the first place so she took the salt container she had in her hand, and threw it at Dib knocking the salt shaky he had out of his hands, she snatched it up, poured some salt on his head and calmly walked back to her seat.  
"Hey, Gaz," Ryoko said. "Pass the salt."  
"Sure thing Ryoko." and she handed it to Ryoko, Dib than mutter something about 'treasonus sisters', and sat back down at his seat.  
"Can't we have one quiet meal in this house?"   
"No," a chourus of voices answered and started shoving thier meals into thier mouths.  
  



End file.
